Lucky
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Namaku Naruto Namikaze. Seorang mahasiswa di Konoha University, aku selalu terkena sial saat ujian. Tapi kesialanku tersebut tidak bertahan lama setelah bertemu dengan gadis miko yang merawat kuil di dekat kampusku. RnR Please?/ Warn: Inside/ Just Little Lime :v/ Judul tidak sesuai dengan isi.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live Kimino Sakurako**

**Pairing: Naruto x Nozomi**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: M for ****Save and Adult Theme**

**Warn: OOC, Typo, AU, Lime? Etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lucky**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Naruto, seorang mahasiswa di Konoha University. Seorang mahasiswa yang dikenal selalu kena sial, entah dosa apa yang ia perbuat sehingga dia terkena sial, sial, dan sial. Sekarang ini ia menggerutu di kantin Kampusnya.

"Mengapa aku selalu tidak lulus saat ujian?"

Naruto selalu tidak lulus dalam ujian yang di berikan oleh beberapa dosen di kampus tersebut. Padahal Naruto sendiri sudah belajar dengan rajin, namun yang namanya orang malas akan selalu menjadi yang terbawah, ya kan? Padahal ayahnya sendiri adalah seorang pria yang cerdas, Minato Namikaze. Seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses di bidang peralatan rumah sakit. Dia juga menjalankan bisnis di London bersama istrinya tercinta yang notabenya adalah ibu Naruto, Kushina Namikaze.

"Lebih baik aku ke kuil saja. Siapa tahu aku beruntung kali ini?" gumam Naruto yang kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Setelah membayar ia berjalan menuju Kuil terdekat.

Berdoa di kuil? Mungkin bagi sebagian orang zaman sekarang sudah tidak mempercayai hal tersebut, namun masih ada beberapa orang yang mempercayai itu. Entah itu orang tua, anak-anak, bahkan pemuda yang terpengaruh oleh globalisasi modern, termasuk Naruto sendiri. Pemuda itu masih mempercayai hal ini.

Pemuda pirang itu melihat-lihat Kuil yang sengaja ia singgahi. Matanya berdecak kagum dengan pohon rindang, suasana yang tentram membuat hati siapa saja yang menyinggahi tempat ini menjadi tenang dan rileks.

"Tidak rugi aku menyinggahi kuil ini. Tempatnya indah dan nyaman sekali." Puji Naruto.

Naruto kembali berjalan namun dengan langkah pelan, pemuda itu ingin menikmati sejuknya udara di sekitar kuil tersebut. Namun entah di sengaja atau tidak, Naruto melihat seorang gadis berpakaian ala _Miko_, mempunyai rambut berwarna ungu panjang sedang menyapu sekitar halaman kuil tersebut.

'_Cantik_.' Batin Naruto yang kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, _'Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku mau berdoa malah menatap gadis itu.'_

Meluruskan niatnya untuk berdoa, Naruto memasukkan beberapa lembar uangnya serta koin di kuil tersebut. Ia kemudian memanjatkan doanya untuk lulus serta ingin berkenalan dengan gadis tersebut.

'_Aku mohon Kami-sama, semoga aku lulus di ujian selanjutnya dan membahagiakan orang tuaku serta aku ingin berkenalan dengan gadis yang berada di kuil ini.'_ Batin Naruto sedikit melenceng.

Setelah beberapa saat ia memanjatkan doanya, Naruto segera pergi dari tempat tersebut. Mata _Shappirei-_nyamenoleh ke gadis _miko_ yang sedang menyapu, sedikit terpesona akan kecantikannya yang alami tanpa make up apapun. Pemuda pirang tersebut tersenyum ramah ke gadis tersebut memberi salam kepadanya.

Gadis tersebut sedikit membungkuk kemudian membalasnya dengan senyum ramah juga serta sedikit rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi tembemnya.

.

.

.

.

Senyum di wajah Naruto tidak luntur dari wajah tampannya, ia terus saja tersenyum sumringah. Pemuda pirang tersebut sangat senang karena beberapa hari lalu ia lulus ujian kali ini, pengumuman tersebut ia dengar dari Kiba dan Sasuke—sahabat Naruto. Kedua orang tersebut terkejut karena setahu mereka Naruto itu tidak pernah lulus sama sekali—walaupun beberapa mata pelajaran ada yang lulus—tapi ini… tidak bisa di percaya oleh mereka berdua.

"Naruto, kenapa nilaimu lebih tinggi dariku? Kau pasti mencontek ya?" tanya Kiba curiga. Pemuda pencinta anjing tersebut masih curiga kalau saja Naruto itu mencontek saat ujian berlangsung.

"Tidak Kiba. Aku hanya belajar dengan giat seperti biasa, serta aku berdoa di kuil sekitar kampus ini." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum senang.

Kiba menahan tawanya, sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus geli.

Alis Naruto terangkat, "Apa ada yang lucu?"

Tawa Kiba meledak, "Kau masih mempercayai hal begitu, Naruto? Kau percaya Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendengus kembali, "Clan Uchiha juga mempercayai hal tersebut, Kiba. Jadi, jangan remehkan doa yang di panjatkan si Dobe." Ujar Sasuke datar, tapi ia masih mempercayai hal tersebut, "Aku ingin mengikuti Tradisi keluarga Uchiha yang berdoa setiap melakukan sesuatu."

"Cih, kalian seperti anak kecil saja." Ejek Kiba.

Naruto menatap Sasuke, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kemudian tertawa bersama, "Aku hanya berdoa supaya bisa lulus ujian ini, Kiba…." Ujar Naruto yang masih tertawa, _'Serta aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan gadis itu._'

"Yang dikatakan oleh Dobe itu benar, Kiba. Lihatlah Shikamaru yang jenius itu. Dia selalu berdoa sebelum masuk ke kelas." Ujar Sasuke manambahkan.

"Cih, Ya, ya aku mendengarkan itu, _Sensei!_"

"Baik, aku pergi dahulu, Sasuke salam dariku untuk Sakura-_chan_!" seru Naruto yang meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Sasuke, apa kau tidak cemburu kalau Sakura dekat dengan Naruto?"

Sasuke sedikit tersenyum membuat Kiba merinding, pertama kalinya Sasuke tersenyum ramah, "Naruto tidak akan merebut Sakura, kau tahu. Naruto tidak akan merebutnya dariku, karena dia—mungkin—sudah menemukan tambatan hatinya yang baru. Oh ya, Hinata kan suka dengan Naruto?"

"Ck, jangan melibatkan Hinata, Sasuke. Kau mau aku gigit, hah?"

Sasuke hanya tertawa tanpa bersuara.

.

.

.

.

"Masih seperti kemarin…" gumam Naruto yang baru saja masuk ke area kuil yang ia singgahi sebelum ujian. Mata _Shappire_ itu mulai mengeksplorasi sekitarnya, mencari seseorang yang ingin ia temui.

Dari kejauhan terlihat gadis berambut ungu panjang yang di kuncir kebawah, manik _Zamrud_-nya menatap Naruto, senyum di wajah cantiknya tidak menghilang sama sekali, pakaian _miko_ yang selalu ia gunakan masih melekat di tubuh indahnya.

"Ketemu~!" gumam gadis tersebut. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju Naruto yang masih berada di jalan setapak kuil itu.

"Kenapa tidak ada? Haaah… Lebih baik aku kembali saja." Ujar Naruto.

Pemuda tersebut membalikkan badannya, namun ia tertegun. Seorang gadis dengan rambut ungu dan pakaian _miko_. _Shappire bertemu Zamrud_…

"Hari yang indah, bukan? Selamat siang dan selamat datang!" ujar gadis tersebut halus.

Naruto masih tertegun dengan apa yang ada di depannya. Gadis yang kemarin ia temui berada di depannya, gadis yang beberapa waktu lalu membuatnya tersenyum terus dalam tidurnya. "Ah~… Ya, Selamat siang!" sapa Naruto sedikit gugup.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto, "Kau yang kemarin itu kan? Perkenalkan namaku Nozomi Toujou, aku yang merawat kuil ini." Gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya sembari tersenyum manis di hadapan Naruto, membuat pemuda tersebut salah tingkah.

"Eh…ahaha, perkenalkan namaku Naruto Namikaze, salam kenal Toujou-_san_." Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya di sertai tawa hambarnya, "Aku seorang Mahasiswa di Konoha University."

Gadis tersebut sedikit terkejut, kemudian ia tersenyum manis kembali, "Kita satu kampus, Namikaze-_san_. Tapi, aku masuk fakultas yang berbeda denganmu."

Naruto sendiri sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan gadis di depannya—Nozomi—ia juga tidak menyangka kalau gadis itu satu kampus dengannya. "Lalu kenapa aku tidak melihatmu di kampus."

Nozomi kembali tertawa kecil, "Aku selalu pulang duluan dari teman-temanku, lagipula aku selalu ada di kuil ini setiap waktu." Ujarnya halus.

Entah kenapa ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Nozomi membuatnya melayang ke angkasa, "Bagaimana kalau besok kita makan siang bersama?" tanya Naruto masih dengan senyum ramahnya, "Eh, maaf, aku lancang."

Nozomi kembali tersenyum, "Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku sedikit bosan di sini."

Wajah Naruto menjadi cerah seakan mendapatkan sebuah hadiah besar, "Baik, aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi. Sampai jumpa, Toujou-_san._" Ujar Naruto yang kemudian pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya, "Oh aku lupa. Aku harus berdoa dahulu ya." Naruto membalikkan badannya berjalan menuju kuil tersebut kemudian memanjatkan doanya dan tidak lupa memberika beberapa lembar uang untuk kuil tersebut. "Oke, aku pulang dulu, Toujou-_san_. Sampai jumpa!"

Nozomi hanya tertawa kemudian membalas, "Sampai jumpa, Namikaze-_san_!" ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangannya, "Dia sangat baik."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sesuai janji Naruto. Ia akan menjemput Nozomi untuk pergi bersama ke kampus pagi ini. Nozomi sendiri sudah siap untuk pergi ke kampus yang sama dengan Naruto, gadis itu menunggu di kuil biasanya ia tempati.

"_Ohayou Toujou-san_."

"Ah _Ohayou Namikaze-san_, sudah siapkah?"

Naruto tersenyum lima jari, kemudian mengangguk mantap. "Aku memakai Mobil untuk ke kampus, ya walaupun dekat dengan kampus tapi aku terlanjur membawanya."

Nozomi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak masalah, ayo berangkat!" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya saja kemudian menggandeng tangan Nozomi. Gadis itu sendiri hanya pasrah kalau dia di 'seret' oleh Naruto.

Dalam hati Naruto, ia berpikir kalau Nozomi itu adalah wanita dewasa yang sudah matang. Ia juga bisa melihat dari cara berpakaiannya, Celana panjang berwarna hitam, lalu kaos dalaman berwarna _Navy Blue_ di tutupi oleh cardigan berwarna Biru samudra. Rambutnya yang di gerai menambah kesan dewasanya, lalu alas kakinya yang tidak neko-neko seperti kebanyakan wanita, ia hanya memakai sepatu kats berwarna biru.

"Namikaze-_san_, dimana mobilmu?"

Naruto hanya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "Sebenarnya aku sudah memarkirkannya di kampus, ya sekali-kali ingin berjalan kaki." Balas Naruto yang masih menggandeng Nozomi.

Nozomi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja, kemudian kedua pipinya sedikit merona karena Naruto masih menggandeng tangannya. "Anoo… Namikaze-_san_, apa kau akan menggandengku terus?" tanya Nozomi dengan wajah memerahnya.

Naruto terkejut akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Nozomi, ia pun melepas tangannya kemudian tertawa hambar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Maaf," ujarnya sambil nyengir.

Nozomi hanya tertawa halus mendengarnya, "Aku hanya merasa kita seperti sepasang kekasih saja." Naruto bisa melihat rona merah yang ada di kedua belah pipi Nozomi, "Walaupun aku tidak mempunyai seorang kekasih, satu pun."

Naruto menatap Nozomi dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aku selalu menolak ajakan kencan mereka."

"Memang kenapa dengan mereka?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku hanya ingin memilih pendamping hidupku nanti, aku ingin dia setia, dan mencintaiku apa adanya. Oh ya, Nami—"

"Panggil Naruto saja."

"Ah… Naruto-_san_, apa kau sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih? Tapi, aku lihat kau belum pernah berkencan."

Naruto tertawa, "Walaupun aku tampan," ujar Naruto narsis membuat Nozomi tertawa halus, "Aku tidak ingin memiliki seorang kekasih terlebih dahulu, aku pernah menyukai seorang sahabatku, tapi aku membiarkannya bersama Sahabatku yang lain. Lagipula dia sudah bahagia dengan sahabatku."

Nozomi menatap Naruto sambil berjalan, "Aku harap kau mendapat kekasih yang cantik, Naruto-_san_."

Naruto tersenyum canggung, "Terima kasih, Tou—"

"Nozomi."

"Nozomi-_san_. Terima kasih."

Mereka berdua berjalan sambil membicarakan hal yang tidak penting, sesekali mereka tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan lamanya, hubungan Naruto serta Nozomi semakin dekat. Di mata Kiba dan Sasuke serta Sakura, mereka melihat kalau Naruto dan Nozomi itu sudah meresmikan hubungan mereka, tidak terkecuali sahabat Nozomi; Nico Yazawa dan Eli Ayase, kedua sahabat Nozomi tersebut terkadang bertanya kepada Sasuke ataupun Kiba tentang kedekatan Naruto dan Nozomi. Seperti saat ini, Sasuke, Kiba, serta Sakura sedang duduk di Kantin membicarakan perihal Naruto dan Nozomi dengan sahabat dari gadis _miko _tersebut.

Perlu di ketahui, Nozomi adalah mahasiswi popular di kampus tersebut, dia mempunyai fansboy sendiri. Lain halnya Naruto, pemuda itu tidak mempunyai fansgirl. Ia selalu menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai anak pemilik perusahaan Namikaze dari khalayak umum. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengetahuinya termasuk Nozomi sendiri.

"Apa kalian masih tidak mengetahui hubungan mereka berdua?" tanya Eli kepada tiga sahabat Naruto.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kami susah untuk menghubungi Naruto, dia seperti menghilang di telan bumi tapi muncul dengan tiba-tiba."

"Nicocchi! Elicchi! Tumben kalian disini?"

Semua orang yang berada di sana menoleh ke asal suara, Nozomi telah berdiri berdampingan bersama Naruto. "Yo! Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Hn, kemana saja kau, Naruto?"

"Aku kan selalu ke kampus, Sasuke. Kau saja yang tidak menemuiku."

"Naruto, bukannya kau yang tidak menemui kami? Dan apa-apaan itu kau menggandeng tangan Toujou-_san_? Kau mau di hajar oleh Fansnya?" tanya Kiba blak-blakan.

Naruto dan Nozomi yang menyadari celetukan Kiba hanya salah tingkah dan melepas tangan satu sama lain. Rona merah menghiasi keduanya.

"Nozomi, kemana saja sih kamu? Aku dan Nico mencarimu kemana-mana."

Nozomi menatap Naruto seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Naruto yang melihat Nozomi hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja. Nozomi sedikit menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum ramah.

"Aku tinggal di Apartemen Narucchi."

Semua orang yang ada di sana terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana bisa? Naruto dan Nozomi yang baru saja berkenalan beberapa bulan lalu sudah tinggal se-atap?

"Bercanda. Aku hanya ingin berlibur beberapa bulan saja ke luar kota."

Mereka semua menghela nafas lega mendengar penuturan Nozomi.

"Oh ya Nozomi, kenapa kau tidak ada di Kuil? Biasanya kau selalu berada di sana setiap waktu?" tanya Nico tiba-tiba.

Nozomi hanya tersenyum ramah kepada sahabatnya, "Aku mau mencari suasana baru, Nicocchi. Lagipula aku ingin sekali berjalan-jalan keluar kuil."

Nico dan Eli tampak berpikir sejenak, ada benarnya juga sih. Kenapa setiap waktu berada di kuil? Kalau tidak membersihkan dedaunan yang berhamburan, ya membersihkan ruangan kuil.

"Kau kan bisa meminta kami menemanimu, ya kan Eli?" Eli hanya mengangguk saja, "Aku hanya khawatir karena tidak bertemu denganmu beberapa bulan ini."

Nozomi menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum ramah, "Entah kenapa aku sudah nyaman berada di dekat Naruto."

Kembali sebuah pernyataan keluar dari bibir seksi Nozomi membuat semua orang yang berada di sana terkejut kembali.

"Bercanda. Aku kan tidak punya teman laki-laki dan hanya Naruto yang mau menemaniku kemana saja." Ujar gadis itu sambil tertawa halus, "Lagipula para Fansku disini hanya menginginkan tubuhku saja, benarkan?"

Memang sih kalau dilihat dari mata lelaki, tubuh Nozomi lumayan Seksi.

**Bletakk**

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau mesum!"

Sasuke mengusap kepalanya yang di beri hadiah jitakan sayang dari Sakura, "Sakura, kau salah paham."

"Salah paham gimana? Jelas-jelas kau memandangi Toujou-_san_ mulai dari atas sampai bawah!" kali ini Kiba mengoceh di sertai tawanya yang menggelegar.

**Bletakk**

"Kau juga mesum Kiba!" Naruto menjitak kepala Kiba, "Kau juga memandangi Nozomi dengan pandangan mesummu terhadap Hinata!" Naruto membuka aib Kiba.

Selanjutnya terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran antara Rubah dengan pecinta anjing. Membuat teman-teman mereka tertawa bersama, begitu pula dengan Nozomi. Gadis itu hanya tertawa halus.

'_Naruto-kun.'_

.

.

.

Apartemen Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah kemudian duduk di sofanya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa teman-temannya mencari dirinya, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti.

"Oh ya, Nozomi-_chan_. Apa ada pesan dari _Kaa-san_?"

Nozomi yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam membalikkan badannya kemudian berkata, "_Kaa-san _tadi mengirim uang bulanannya." Ujar Nozomi dari dalam dapur, "Seharusnya kau kan kerja di kantor cabang, Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto hanya tertawa, kemudian berjalan menuju dapur, menghampiri Nozomi yang sedang memasak sesuatu, "Hey sayang. Kau sedang memasak apa?" ujar pemuda tersebut sambil memeluk Nozomi dari belakang.

Nozomi sendiri sedikit terkejut, kemudian ia menyandarkan dirinya di dada bidang milik Naruto, "Kau tahu kalau aku sedang memasak dan tidak boleh diganggu?" tangan putih Nozomi masih berkutat pada bahan masakannya.

"Aku pesan Ramen yang biasanya kau buat, Nozomi-_chan_. Kalau tidak…"

"Hm? Kalau tidak?"

Tangan Tan Naruto mulai menyentuh Dada Nozomi yang lumayan besar. Membuat gadis tersebut merona di sertai senyum mesumnya.

"Kalau tidak. Aku akan memakanmu disini." Naruto mulai meremasnya dengan lembut, "_Let me grope your boobs, Nozomi-chan_."

"_Mou,_ kau menjiplak kata-kataku~ kau sama saja dengan Fansboy di kampus itu, Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto tertawa, "Hm? Kau menyamakan aku dengan mereka? Kau masih beruntung aku memperlakukanmu dengan lembut." Naruto menggigit kecil telinga Nozomi, membuat gadis itu menggeliat kecil dengan nafas yang mulai tidak teratur, "Mungkin mereka akan memperlakukanmu dengan kasar. Tapi, itu tidak akan aku biarkan terjadi." Naruto menyibakkan rambut ungu Nozomi kemudian mencium lehernya, memberikan sebuah Kissmark. "Ini akan menjadi tanda bahwa kau adalah milikku seutuhnya."

Nozomi kembali tertawa halus, "Aku beruntung mempunyai Suami sepertimu, Naruto-_kun_."

"Tapi, aku lebih beruntung mempunyai istri secantik dirimu, Sayang."

Kemudian Naruto mencium belahan bibir seksi milik Nozomi dengan ganas, tangan Tan-nya mulai menggerayangi tubuh seksi gadis mantan _miko _tersebut.

"Naruto…Ahh… aku sedang memasak, Sayang~!" ujar Nozomi yang melepaskan ciumannya, "Kita bisa melanjutkannya nanti," lanjut Nozomi melepaskan pelukan Suami tercintannya.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di kamar setelah makan malam, Okay?" Nozomi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja kemudian mengecup bibir Naruto. "Aku memang beruntung sekali."

**.**

**.**

**. **

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore Hari di kantin Kampus Konoha University.

"Tadi aku melihat ada cincin melingkar di jari manis Nozomi." Ujar seorang gadis bertubuh Loli dengan rambut hitam twintail bernama Nico.

Semua orang menatap Nico tak terkecuali Sasuke yang tidak peduli, "Benarkah?" Kiba penasaran akan perkataan Nico.

"Ya, aku juga melihatnya." Kali ini Eli membuka suaranya.

"Jadi, yang dikatakan Toujou-_san_ itu…"

"…**Mereka sudah menikah!?" **ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa!?" Kiba masih tidak percaya.

"Kita introgasi besok!" Mereka semua menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui usulan Eli.

"Beruntungnya dia mendapatkan Nozomi, serta nilanya menjadi di atasku." Ujar Kiba pasrah akan semua hal tentang Naruto

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gaje? Oke memang Gaje… tapi, ini hanya percobaan untuk Fandom Love Live…XD  
**

**Alasan kenapa aku memilih Nozomi? Kalian tahu sendirikan? Hahahahah….**

**Oke segini aja… kalau ada yang minta Sequel… aku kaga bisa janji loh :v jangan tanya kenapa saya skip...  
**

_**Shinn Out! Adios!**_


End file.
